Seeking Slumber
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric just wants to take a rare nap, but Calista is making it nearly impossible with her efforts to get him to play.


Seeking Slumber

Summary: Cedric just wants to take a rare nap, but Calista is making it nearly impossible with her efforts to get him to play.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 😊

A/N: This story was requested by Iwish2remainNameless, and the premise alone is so adorable that I just had to write it. :D We need more Cedric and Calista bonding stories, so here we go. A short and sweet story. Enjoy!

*Story*

It was a rainy afternoon in Enchancia, the sky filled with darkened clouds and the sound of thunder echoing off the walls of the castle. The castle itself was rather quiet, because the royal family was currently away visiting another kingdom. Therefore, the staff kept the castle running as usual, though things did seem to be a bit calmer.

It was for this reason that Cedric, after completing his daily magic quota, decided to take a rare nap for once. After all, the rain and thunder were surprisingly calming and appealing in their own way, and they certainly benefited his much-needed naptime.

Cedric shut the door to his room and stepped out of his shoes before stretching and yawning, his gait slow and shuffling as he made his way to his bed. He lay down, drawing the covers around himself and slowly closing his eyes as he allowed the soothing sound of nature to carry him away to dreamland.

It hadn't even been ten minutes when Calista bounded into the workshop, excitement practically pouring from her. "Uncle Ceddy!" she called, gazing around the room. She glanced toward Wormwood, who eyed her pointedly for having disrupted _his_ nap. "I don't suppose you've seen Uncle Ceddy, have you, Wormy?" She grinned cutely before spinning around. "There's so much I want to do this afternoon! We can perform magic spells, play games, try this new dance some of the witches taught me…"

Wormwood groaned and rolled his eyes before gesturing widely with his wing in the direction of Cedric's bedroom. If there was anything he could try to get the chatty girl out of his earshot, he'd do so with no hesitancy.

"Oh, he's in his room? Wonderful!" She waved at the raven before hurrying off toward Cedric's sleeping chamber.

"Ugh," the bird griped with a heavy sigh. " _Children_." Shaking his head, he lowered himself into sleep again.

Calista quietly opened the door to Cedric's room, looking around at the darkened area. He had a few lanterns lit to illuminate the room, so she could see well enough. She grinned as she noted the sorcerer slumbering peacefully without a care in the world.

Cedric gasped in surprise as he felt several unexpected indentations appearing on his mattress. Opening his eyes and sitting up, he realized that his niece was giggling and jumping on his bed. "Calista!"

"Uncle Ceddy!" She laughed. "Come on! You've got to try this! Whee!"

He grumbled in aggravation before turning over and yanking the covers back over himself, causing the girl to settle onto her knees behind him. "Calista, I am _trying_ to get some sleep here."

"But I wanted you to play some games with me," she pouted. "Sofia and everyone else left, and I've got no one to play with."

"Go play with Baileywick."

The mini sorceress snorted in amusement. "Oh, right. Like he's going to take time out of his busy schedule to play magical games with me."

"What about _my_ busy schedule?" Cedric asked somewhat exasperatedly.

The dark-haired girl smirked as she leaned over him, whispering dramatically, "You're sleeping, Uncle Ceddy. I wouldn't call that 'busy.'"

"I beg to differ. When I sleep, I dream of magnificent ways to perform new spells and craft grander potions, so technically you are inhibiting my work." He waved one hand over his shoulder. "Now, run along. Let me sleep."

She frowned as she huffed and sat back, folding her arms. "I'll never understand why you adults enjoy sleeping so much. You're missing out on the world!" She stood up on the bed once more, gesturing emphatically. "There are many wonderful things to do! Places to go! People to see!"

"No, thanks," Cedric murmured tiredly as he snuggled farther beneath the covers and yawned. "You lost me at, 'People to see.' I see more than enough people throughout my day, thank you. If they're not my family, my friends, or my employers, I've little use for them."

Calista sighed and playfully plopped onto her uncle, forcing him to turn a bit to accommodate her. She nuzzled her head right under his and grinned. "Are you always this grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy," he argued as he sighed and lifted one hand, gently caressing her hair and smiling. "I'm just not a people person. You'll understand when you get older." He frowned as she yawned. "Actually, you probably won't. You and Sofia are more alike than I previously realized."

"Well, if you're not going to play any games with me any time soon, can you at least tell me a story?"

Cedric gave her a playful smirk. " _I'm_ the one trying to take a nap here. How about _you_ tell _me_ a story?"

She giggled and hugged him, resting her head on his chest as he continued playing with her hair. "Mm-kay… Once upon a time, there was a magic land with lots of wonderful creatures…"

About an hour later, Cordelia walked into the workshop and glanced around at the unusually quiet atmosphere. "Cedric?" she asked, peaking upstairs and around the entirety of the room. "Calista?" She frowned. "Where on earth could they be?"

She noticed that Wormwood was still sleeping and hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder…" She made her way to Cedric's bedroom and opened the door, and immediately she paused with a smile on her face. Her heart nearly melted at the sweet sight before her.

Her brother was fast asleep with her daughter curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest as one of his arms remained wrapped around her. Both seemed to be fast asleep, which surprised her, considering how hyped up the little girl had been not long ago. She gathered a quilt from the trunk at the end of the bed and unfolded it, draping it over both Cedric and Calista. She smiled and kissed each of their foreheads. "Sleep well." She left them to their afternoon slumber as the storm continued outside.

The end


End file.
